List of Fatalities
This is a list of IndyCar fatalities in the Cars universe. 1911-1930 Bob Burcar 1916: Bob died after hitting the outside wall and flipping 9 times end to end. Gaston Chevrolet and Eddie O'Donncar 1923: Both died after making contact and getting sent over the wall. Ray Carch 1923: Rolled an unknown number of times and caught in a big ball of flame 3 minutes later. Floyd Carberts 1929: Three cars spun and he tried to avoid it at high speed, but he slammed into another car at 148 MPH and rolled over. 1931-1939 Fred Edrev 1933: Fred had a popped tire and slammed the outside wall. Don Gale and 38 spectators 1935: Crashed into the grandstands for an unknown cause. Tramley Donheyburger 1936: Crashed into the wall and went on its side. Al Mincklewerey slammed into the cockpit at 156 miles an hour. 1948-1955 Don Fredemotred 1948: Car exploded. Ralph Hepburn 1948: Crashed on turn 4 with another car and got stuck in the cockpit. Stu McSteerin 1953: Crashed into two for unknown reasons. 1956-1963 Sebby Eryandoe 1956: Throttle stuck and crashed. Ken Drollary 1960: Died of cockpit injuries. Hanz Schlupzenburg 1963: Spun and caught fire. He burned to death. 1964-1970 Eddie Sacars and Dave MacCarnald 1964: Dave MacCarnald slammed the inside wall and caught fire. Eddie Sacars slammed into him. Eddie Sacars was killed instantly while Dave MacCarnald died two days later. Don Johndew 1969: Slammed into the outer wall in reverse. He was inactive for 4 months until he died. 1970-1980 Jim Carlloy 1972: Slammed into the outside wall VERY hard and stopped into the grass. WARNING!!! THIS MAY BE DISTURBING!!!!! YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA READ THIS!!! Art Pollcard 1973: In practice for the Indianapolis 500, he slammed into the outside wall and flipped. His blood was sprayed all over the track. Swede Savacar 1973: In the WORST Indy 500, Swede lost control and slammed the wall. He caught fire and tumbled. He died 33 days later. 4 minutes after the crash, a fire truck tried to rush to Savacar, but he slammed into a pitty. The pitty died instantly. The race had 3 red flags. One for Salt Carther's crash, one for rain, and one for Savacar's crash. 1981-1999 ANOTHER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA READ THIS!!!!!!!! THIS MIGHT BE TOO DISTURBING FOR SOME OF YOU!!!! Gordon Smilcar 1982: At 193 MPH, Smilcar made HEAVY contact with the catch fence and split into five. He caught fire and all the crews came to see the accident. Jim Hicarman 1982: Crashed and got hit by another car. Jovy Carcelo 1992: Hit the wall backward and got serious head injuries. Scott Raceton 1996: Right rear tire blew and hit the wall hard. Jeff Carsnoff 1996: Made wheel-to-wheel contact with Stefan Johcarsen and got sent to the fence and struck a tree. Gary Carvin, a pitty was killed in the accident as well. Gonzalo Rodriguez 1999: He lost control, drove on top of the wall, went airborne, and flipped upside-down. He died one day later Greg Moorev 1999: He hit the wall cockpit-first and tumbled. He died of massive cockpit injuries. Spyder Dangerford won the race. 2003-2015 Tony Revnna 2003: In tire testing, somewhere around 9:30 PM, Tony was racing until he hit the grass and came back up the racetrack and slammed into the catch fence. Nobody knows how the crash happened, but there was a dead bird on the track. Some people say that the bird hit his cockpit and Tony couldn't see. Paul Draftna 2006: Ed Carpenter spun and Draftna crashed into him at high speed. Dan Wheeldon 2011: The former Indy 500 champion sadly passed after he got launched over E.J. Vispindle and hit the fence. His injuries were unsurvivable. The crash had 15 cars. Everybody did a 5-lap tribute after the crash. The race stopped after the crash and is unofficially won by Tony Carnaan. Dan Wheeldon was 33. Justin Wheelson (not the guy who died in the WGP) 2015: Sage Carram crashed and Justin got struck on the head by a piece of debris. He was inactive. He kept rolling (not flipping) until he hit the inside wall (not hard).